I love Lily
by hay lin felton
Summary: A romantic comedy: James has been attracted to Lily since 1st year but Lily feels the exact opposite.How can James win this virginal ice queen over and how can Lily fight the growing attraction she feels for him although she knows all he wants is sex?
1. The Marauders

Author's notes: Hi, this is my second fanfic (although the first one's not done yet) but I've decided to upload it as well, since I've already had this in my notebook for quite some time now. So I hope you'll like it!  
  
I love Lily  
By: Hay Lin Felton  
  
The Famous Marauders  
  
"James! Hurry up or we'll never find a good compartment!" Sirius Black ran his hand trough his long dark hair and ignored the dreamy sighs of the sixth year girls who were huddled near him.  
  
It was the first of September and they were already at Platform 9 ¾ along with the other Hogwarts students. They, being referred to as the famous Marauders, were Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter.  
  
"Aw, keep your paws together, Padfoot," James retorted, not even bothering to turn to Sirius as he continued to look around, craning his neck as if looking for somebody.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes impatiently, "I'm going ahead," he said as he headed towards the big red train.  
  
"Sirius, wait for me!" Peter quickly picked up his tattered suitcases and ran after Sirius, who continued walking to the train.  
  
James still continued to scan the crowd until he found her. He smiled to himself.  
  
Remus, who was busy with his book, looked at him briefly and shook his head knowingly.  
  
The beautiful redhead finally walked to him and James seemed to be bewitched by her beauty.  
  
"Hey, Lily," he said, trying to sound cool, as she passed by him only to be returned by a brief detached glance as if she didn't know him.  
  
James however, smiled broadly.  
  
"Are you quite done?" Remus asked, picking up his luggage and James nodded,  
  
"Yeah. . . She's definitely into me," he said and Remus only shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally, you're here! I almost thought the train left without you," Sirius drawled as James and Remus entered their compartment.  
  
"You know James," Remus shrugged and Sirius clicked his tongue and shook his head as if he's disappointed,  
  
"You were stalking Evans again, weren't you?"  
  
James snorted, "In her dreams,"  
  
"Right," Sirius drawled sarcastically and Remus only shook his head as he sat down beside a sleeping Peter and opened his book,  
  
"Hey, what's with Wormtail?" James gestured to Peter and Sirius shrugged uninterestedly, as he gazed outside the window as the scenery sped by,  
  
"Beats me. He could be dead for all I know,"  
  
James was about to add something when the compartment door slid open. Both he and Sirius turned to the door and James's smile broadened,  
  
"Hi Lily," he said and Remus finally looked up from his book and smiled at Lily, who returned it warmly,  
  
"Hey, Lily," he said  
  
"Hi Remus," Lily spoke, "Well, I was just checking around and I guess this compartment's full," she shrugged, "Sorry for the interruption,"  
  
"Wait! I mean, we could make room for one more," James offered eagerly as he watched Lily's beautiful bright green eyes brightening and her perfect lips curving into a smile,  
  
"Really? You sure?" she looked at Sirius and he shrugged while Remus was back to his book,  
  
"Yep, we're sure," James nodded eagerly and Lily looked relieved,  
  
"I'm so glad," she said and before anyone could say a word, she ushered a pretty thin girl with dark brown curls and large blue eyes,  
  
"Guys, this is Alicia Crit, and she'll be sharing your compartment," she smiled broadly, as Alicia eyed them shyly, blushing.  
  
Sirius was eyeing her quite dangerously and James was still in state of surprise as Lily waved at them,  
  
"Thanks for making room for Alicia guys," she said before heading out,  
  
James stared at Sirius disbelievingly as his friend just smirked,  
  
"In her dreams, huh?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you see James? Oh my god! He's such a hot piece of. . ."  
  
"And what about Sirius? Oh I could just. . ."  
  
"Girls, please," Lily shook her head as she closed her novel carefully and eyed her two friends, "I don't think I could stand more of hearing about James Potter's 'yummy body' or Sirius Black's 'hot butt' and most certainly not about their 'undeniably great performance in bed'! I think I've heard enough of that since, I don't know, the last three years?" she added sarcastically,  
  
"Goodness, Lil, you just don't know what we're talking about cause you're such a virgin! I swear, once you've tried James or Sirius, you won't get enough, trust me," Lila Spellman, a girl with long blonde hair, said  
  
"I completely agree, Lil, you don't know what you're missing," her other friend, Sabrina Brown added, flipping her shoulder length brown hair, her dark eyes shining.  
  
"Oh I think I know what I'm missing and frankly, I couldn't be gladder! I mean, how could you sleep with those obnoxious troublemakers?"  
  
"Lil! They're famous and hot and really great!" Sabrina exclaimed and Lily just rolled her eyes,  
  
"And I'm sure they're well aware of that," she said sarcastically, returning to her book  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts just in time for dinner as usual, and they were now waiting for the sorting of the first years.  
  
James snuck a look at Lily as she excitedly chatted with her two friends  
  
"Hey, Prongs, check it out," Sirius whispered, gesturing over to the Ravenclaw table where a hot looking Chinese girl with long, straight, jet black hair was seated,  
  
"What I would give to have a piece of her," Sirius said and James shook his head,  
  
"Nah, she's not as good as she looks," he said casually and Sirius eyed him in surprise,  
  
"Hey, what makes you say that? . . . Oh my god, James, when?"  
  
James sighed audibly, "Last year. I think it was a week after midterms. Anyway, you were at the Astronomy tower that night, I think, " he shrugged,  
  
"And you conveniently forgot to update me? I thought we were friends!"  
  
"I guess it just slipped my mind," James mumbled as his gaze went back to Lily. She turned quickly at his direction and their eyes met for a moment before she turned to her friends again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't look now, Lil, but James is staring at you," Lila whispered, looking at where the Marauders were seated  
  
"What?" Lily turned sharply at his direction, and sure enough, James Potter was staring at her. Lily felt a rush of annoyance as she turned back to her friends,  
  
"He's probably just spacing out, thinking of God knows what," she said dismissively as the first years entered and Professor McGonaggal positioned the hat on top of a stool and unrolled a piece of parchment and began calling out the names of the first years after it sang a new song.  
  
"Lil, I mean it. I think James thinks you're hot," Lila whispered again and Lily tried to tune her out with no such luck,  
  
"Li, he thinks every person with boobs are hot," she said flatly,  
  
When the sorting was finished, Dumbledore made his usual announcements.  
  
"I would like to remind everybody that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students, and I would like to congratulate our new Head Students. Our Head Girl, Ms. Emily Ridgley of Ravenclaw House,"  
  
A loud applause came especially from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"And our Head Boy, from Slytherin house, Mr. Lucius Malfoy,"  
  
A louder applause came, now from the Slytherin table.  
  
"And now, let the feast begin!"  
  
As the plates filled up, Lily's thoughts were still on James and suddenly felt self-conscious. She had noticed James staring at her and she knew that he has had a crush on her since first year when Remus told her as he delivered James's pathetic Valentine, but she hadn't told anyone, including her closest friends.  
  
She slowly snuck a glance at him and found him laughing with his friends. She didn't know why, but she felt a bit disappointed that he wasn't looking anymore. She didn't like him at all. He is obnoxious, arrogant and mostly, he's a player. He probably lost his interest in her by now. But why was he staring at her?  
  
Lily kept wondering.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Gryffindor House common room was practically empty except for James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter huddled on one corner, Lily, Sabrina and Lila on the other corner and a few seventh years.  
  
"Hey, did you see Snivelly's face when that dungbomb exploded in his seat? I thought I would die laughing!" James laughed as his friends laughed with him,  
  
"I know! He's such a loser!" Sirius put in, laughing hard  
  
Remus's laugh was the first to die down,  
  
"Can you believe we're on our last year at Hogwarts?" he asked and the group fell silent  
  
"I know, time seems to have flown so fast," Peter put in  
  
Sirius was quiet for a moment but when he finally looked up at them, his eyes shone of that of mischief,  
  
"Right. So this being our last year, I think it's the perfect time to make our mark, leave a legacy for our future generation to forever look up to,"  
  
"That's great, but what more could we possibly do? I mean, we've practically done everything," Remus shrugged,  
  
"Don't worry, we'll think of something. We have an entire year ahead of us," Sirius smiled menacingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The common room was already empty as Lily sat down at the couch and opened her romance novel. Somehow, she had trouble sleeping that night so she decided to read instead.  
  
"Lily," a voice from behind her spoke and her heart leaped in surprise and as she turned and saw the owner of the voice, she sighed irritably,  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" she asked irritably and James smiled pompously as he sat down beside her.  
  
"I can't sleep,"  
  
"Really? What a pity," she mumbled uninterestedly as she kept her eyes glued to the pages in her book as she pretended to read, and hopefully, he'd get the hint and leave  
  
"So, what about you?" James asked, as he scooted nearer to her and at the same time, Lily tried to move away from him but she was already at the edge of the couch.  
  
"Obviously, I'm trying to read," she said coldly, "Now if you'll excuse me," she motioned for him to leave but James didn't seem to take the hint.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know that Lily?" he murmured, his face inching closer to hers and Lily could feel her heart pounding hard and she knew she should get out of there fast but her body seemed to be paralyzed.  
  
"Um, James," she began but he cut her off,  
  
"I just love the sound of my name on your lips, Lily," he said moving closer  
  
Oh my god! He's going to kiss me! Leave, Lily, leave!  
  
Lily's mind raced as she quickly stood up. James however didn't seem surprised at her reaction as he stared at her.  
  
"I. . . I have to go to. . . bed," she stammered as she fumbled with her book nervously and James stood up, smiling,  
  
"If you insist. Mine, or yours?" he drawled and Lily's temper flared,  
  
"You are such a pervert, you know that, James Potter?" she exploded before storming up to her room.  
  
The nerve of that arrogant little prat thinking that I would go to bed with him! How irritatingly arrogant!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was quick. How'd it go?" Sirius asked as James entered the room.  
  
"I'm tired," James said and Sirius grinned,  
  
"Oh, it was that good?"  
  
James just rolled his eyes irritably,  
  
"I bet she stormed off the common room, didn't she Prongs?" Remus asked and James made a face,  
  
"I'm not in the mood to talk right now so if you don't mind, I'm going to bed," James said as he stepped into his pajamas and climbed to the bed,  
  
"Yep. I knew it," Remus said as James closed his bed curtains as the soundproofing charm did its job.  
  
The next morning, they all got their class schedules at breakfast.  
  
"Oh, man, this sucks!" Sirius complained as James glanced at his schedule,  
  
"What are you talking about? We have the same classes,"  
  
"I know but none of them are with the Slytherins," Sirius stated as James looked at his own schedule and nodded, frowning thoughtfully,  
  
"You're right. It does suck,"  
  
"What about History of Magic?" Peter said, pointing to the bottom of the schedule and James nodded,  
  
"I know, but I heard Snivelly dropped that class for Advanced Potions. He's such a nerd," Sirius stated irritably, shaking his head, "I guess that prat finally got away from us,"  
  
Peter just sighed.  
  
"Hey guys!" a high-pitched voice came from behind them and when they turned to look at the owner, it was Lila Spellman.  
  
"Hey, Li," James grinned. He and Sirius had already slept with her and he had to admit, she was pretty great. Easy, but great.  
  
"So, what are you four up to?" she flashed her trademark seductive smile as Sirius answered coolly,  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just having an innocent breakfast,"  
  
"I'm sure," she said sarcastically  
  
"Hey, Li. What about your friends? Where are they?" James asked and Sirius snorted  
  
"Oh, Lily and Sabrina? They're coming. . ." she smiled, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, nothing,"  
  
"He just wants to ask Lily for a date," Remus supplied and James frowned,  
  
"Nobody asked you, Moony!"  
  
"Are you serious? I could ask her for you," Lila's eyes widened, as she smiled confidently, "Lily could never say 'no' to me,"  
  
"Her and every guy in school, am I right, Li?" Sirius teased as Lila giggled,  
  
"Not every guy, Sirius," she said before facing James again, "So should I ask her?"  
  
"Well, I don't technically let anyone do the asking for me. . ."  
  
"Just go ahead and ask her," Remus interrupted,  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Hope you like my story so far! Please R&R. . . 


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I disclaim the characters and stuff on the story. Only the plot is mine.  
  
I love Lily  
By: Hay Lin Felton  
  
The Date  
  
"Lil, come on!" Lila pleaded and Lily sighed irritably as she put down her book,  
  
"Give me one, just one good reason why I should go out with him," Lily stated firmly.  
  
Lila was being insane and pushy. She had just 'suggested' to Lily that she should go out on a date with, who else? James Potter.  
  
"Well, for one, he is great looking," Sabrina spoke up and Lily rolled her eyes,  
  
"I'm surprised at you, Bri. I said, give me a GOOD reason,"  
  
"Well, he likes you," Lila stated and Lily exhaled sharply,  
  
"Do you realize how lame that sounds, Li? Okay, let me rephrase: Why do you insist I go out with him?"  
  
"Because he likes you," Lila said again and Lily tilted her head, eyeing her friends exasperatingly as if telling them to give her a better reason,  
  
"Because he asked me to," Lila confessed, "And I don't want to seem like I'm only promising him things just to get close to him and his friends, although I do want to get close to them, and I just hate turning him down, you know that, Lily." she spoke brokenly,  
  
"You and every girl in this school," Lily mumbled and Lila looked down at the floor, on the verge of tears  
  
Lily sighed in resignation, "Fine. If it means that much to you, I'll do it," she finally said, cringing at the thought of being out on a date with that unbearable prat, "But you owe me big time Li, BIG TIME," she stated firmly and Lila looked up and smiled at her, her eyes glassy,  
  
"Okay Lil! Thanks a lot!" she embraced Lily tightly and Lily hugged back,  
  
"But please, Li, don't do promises like this anymore. Especially when it involves me,"  
  
Lila pulled away and smiled, "I won't,"  
  
Lily smiled back, not seeing Lila's crossed fingers behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Marauders were huddled at the corner of the common room and were talking in low voices.  
  
"When do we push through?" Remus asked,  
  
"Sunday night would be great, so if we'll get detention, it wouldn't be on a weekend," Sirius answered, "You all know your assignments?"  
  
"I make a scene," Peter said proudly,  
  
"I call the teachers," Remus said  
  
"And we deploy," Sirius finished, facing James and mirrored his mischievous smile  
  
"James?" a squeal from the stairs to the girl's dormitory erupted and James looked up to see Lila scurrying towards him in her tight strapless blouse and short skirt.  
  
James could feel Sirius's penetrating stare at Lila.  
  
"What is it, Li?" he asked  
  
"She said 'yes', Lily actually agreed to go on a date with you this Saturday!"  
  
James's brown eyes widened for a moment before he tried to smile calmly. But his insides were doing dangerous flips,  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! I told you I could convince her," she smiled broadly and James nodded,  
  
"I've always had faith in you, Li,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That Saturday, Lily brushed her red hair grudgingly as Lila babbled on and on.  
  
"I promise you'll enjoy yourself today, Lil," she said as she pulled one of her own short leather skirt and showed it to Lily. Sabrina made a face,  
  
"What is that?" Lily asked outrageously, "I am so not wearing that!"  
  
Lila pouted as Sabrina pulled one of her hip-huggers, "What about this?"  
  
"Or what if I pick from my own clothes?" Lily motioned to her closet, "After all, why would I dress up for the likes of James Potter?"  
  
"We just want you to look extra pretty since this is your first real date," Lila pouted,  
  
"Stop exaggerating, I'm not that bad." Lily retorted as she pulled out a green turtleneck and pulled it over her head.  
  
"Yeah, there was Marcus Diggory, and Benedict White and. . . What was the name of that guy again? The really creepy one?"  
  
"Tom Riddle? Yeah right. And what did you do together? Read books? Discuss Defense against Dark arts and how it's 'full of rubbish'? He's so weird, don't you think Lil?" Sabrina asked and Lily paused,  
  
"A bit, yeah," she shrugged as she pulled on a beige knee length skirt with tiny green leaves patched on the hem, "You just can't guess what's going on in his head,"  
  
After she stepped into her tan thigh-high boots, she faced her friends,  
  
"Well, how do I look?"  
  
"Like a muggle," Lila squinted but Sabrina smiled encouragingly,  
  
"But a conservative yet irresistible muggle. James wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you,"  
  
Lily exhaled sharply, "Well he'd better not get any ideas," she mumbled as she headed for the door, "Remember, you owe me, Li!" she called out  
  
"Sure Lil," Lila rolled her eyes  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James stuck his hands in his pocket as he paced around the common room.  
  
"Would you stop it? You're making me sick," Sirius complained  
  
"Yeah. Stop being so tense because you're making me tense as well," Peter put in  
  
"Just relax, James. It's not like it's your first date," Remus added,  
  
"I am relaxed," he snapped just as Lily stepped down from the stairs, looking so stunning and really. . . pissed.  
  
"Lil!" he smiled, walking towards her and taking her hand, which she carefully pulled away,  
  
"Hey James," she said flatly, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Well, shall we go?"  
  
"Sure," she shrugged as she glanced at his friends and they were all smiling at her. Sirius was smiling broadly, Remus was smiling encouragingly and Peter was smiling apologetically.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They ate at the Crystal Bowl, one of the most posh and expensive restaurants at Hogsmeade and Lily almost admitted to herself that she was really impressed but she convinced herself that James was just probably flaunting his wealth since it's pretty obvious to the whole school how wealthy he is.  
  
"So how do you like your food?" He asked, his brown eyes shining and Lily stared back.  
  
He has beautiful eyes, she noted, and a great smile.  
  
"It's good, actually," she shrugged before looking up at him, "So, to what do I deserve the honor of being asked by James Potter?" she asked, eyeing him carefully,  
  
"Because, Lily dear, I think you're interesting," he answered without missing a beat and Lily was far from convinced,  
  
"Oh come on, Potter, you don't think I'd fall for that do you? Because I won't,"  
  
"Oh but it's true, Lily," he drawled and Lily grew more annoyed by the second,  
  
"Oh I'm sure you've said those lines a thousand times before. . . oh I get it now, I'm your latest conquest, is that it?" she raised an eyebrow and James smiled, amused,  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"You very well know what I mean, Potter!" she exclaimed, her face heating up, "You're probably thinking of getting me to bed to add to your long list of. . ."  
  
"Lil, do you know how pretty you look when you're losing your temper like that?" he interrupted, smiling and Lily gaped at him before she just gave up arguing with him.  
  
"So, are you enjoying yourself?" James asked a little later as they stepped out of Honeydukes, where he bought her some sweets.  
  
"Really, you shouldn't have bought me all those things," Lily said as she gestured to the bags of stuff James had bought her. Two new novels, a color changing stuffed owl, an authentic mood ring, the sweets among other things that she just showed mild interest at.  
  
"You're right, but I want to," he just simply replied and Lily sighed. Does James always buy his previous women this many presents? Most probably.  
  
"Suit yourself," she finally spoke and James wrapped his free arm around her shoulders before she moved away from him, "We should head back,"  
  
Instead of looking disappointed or even mildly faltered, James only shrugged even looking a bit amused, "Okay,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is nice, isn't it?" James asked as inched closer to Lily and she instinctively moved away. James bit back a smile. Lily was by far without a doubt tougher to handle than most of the girls here in school. They were seated at the big, overstuffed love seat across the fireplace at the common room, which surprisingly, was by far empty. Lily looked around,  
  
"Where are the people?" she asked, mostly to herself as James leaned back lazily and rested his arms on the back of the couch,  
  
"Probably downstairs," he shrugged and Lily just shrugged until she faced him,  
  
"So, thanks for asking me out," she said and James just smiled into her beautiful green eyes,  
  
"No prob, Lil," and for the first time, Lily Evans smiled. At him.  
  
"I had a good time, honestly,"  
  
"I'm glad you did," he said, not taking her eyes off her as he leaned his face closer to hers. Lily's eyes were wide and her mouth was opened slightly in obvious panic as she leaned away slightly but that was the only movement she did. Her breathing became heavy and rapid and just as their lips were nearly touching, the portrait hole burst open and his three friends entered, laughing and chatting loudly.  
  
Lily quickly jumped away from him as his friends suddenly stopped talking.  
  
"Um, hey guys," Lily said nervously and Remus was the first one to break the silence,  
  
"Hi Lil. Had a good time?" he asked awkwardly, before eyeing James, who was clearly irritated,  
  
"Yeah," she nodded briefly, "I- I have to go upstairs now, though" she gestured nervously before turning and heading up the stairs,  
  
When Lily was out of earshot, James faced his friends, his dark brown eyes flashing,  
  
"You idiots!" he screamed, "We were this close," he said, pinching his thumb and forefinger, "Then you had to barge in!"  
  
Sirius was trying to hide his amusement, "Oh, so we came in a bad time?" he asked innocently,  
  
"'Bad' is an understatement! You came at the worst time! Don't you know how hard it is to even get her to come near me?"  
  
"So it's hard for you?" Sirius asked, looking triumphant and James knew where he was going,  
  
"Well, Lily Evans is different, Sirius. She isn't like the others,"  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to try her then," Sirius said testily and James narrowed his eyes menacingly at him,  
  
"Well it's just too bad because you cant and you'll never get to!"  
  
Sirius laughed, "Since when have you become so possessive of a girl?" before he went up to the dormitories, shaking his head in mirth. James glanced at his two other friends, trying to hide amused smiles,  
  
"Don't say a word," he warned before following Sirius to their room,  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My god, was I just about to kiss him?" Lily mumbled to herself as she stared at her bed's canopy.  
  
It's a good thing we were interrupted, because I sure couldn't have stopped myself even if I tried, she admitted, thinking of James's penetrating brown eyes and really beautiful lips.  
  
"Hey, Lil, how did the date go?" a voice from the doorway interrupted Lily's thoughts and she tried not to smile so broadly,  
  
"Fine," she mumbled and in a flash, Lila and Sabrina were on either side of her,  
  
"Details!" Sabrina exclaimed  
  
"It was just the usual, really. We went to lunch and he bought me stuff," she shrugged, trying to stay cool and both her friends looked at each other in surprise, and Lily suddenly felt funny as she sat up and observed her friends,  
  
"He bought you stuff? What kind of stuff?" Lila asked,  
  
"You mean he hasn't bought you anything when you went out?" she asked  
  
"No, we just went for a walk by the lake then. . . you know," Lila shrugged  
  
"And we just hung out in his room," Sabrina added,  
  
Lily swallowed hard. She didn't like the feel of this.  
  
"Oh my god, Lil! I think he definitely likes you!" Lila exclaimed  
  
"Or maybe since you dislike him, he decided to buy you off to get you into bed," Sabrina, the logical one, provided and Lila made a face at her,  
  
"You are so twisted you know?"  
  
"I was just being realistic, I mean, James is James and he never changed for any girl no matter how virginal or pretty they are," Sabrina argued and Lily shook her head,  
  
"I think you have a point, Bri, but he better not get his hopes up cause I'm so not going to sleep with him no matter what. And besides, our one and only date is over, remember?" she finished, ignoring the tiny flop of disappointment in her stomach and Lila suddenly reddened,  
  
"Actually Lil," she began and Lily didn't like the sound of that,  
  
"Li, please don't say that you've just. . ."  
  
"Promised James another date with you? Yeah, she did," Sabrina put in,  
  
Lily finally stood up and sighed in frustration as she headed for the door.  
  
"Lil! Where are you going?" Lila asked worriedly  
  
"Out!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He and his friends were in the middle of going through their plans for tomorrow night when a loud and angry voice interrupted them.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
James looked up and saw Lily, with her hands on her hips and her striking green eyes flashing.  
  
"What's up, Lil?" he asked  
  
"Can we talk?" she snapped as he hurriedly followed her to the corner of the room, and she faced him.  
  
"Why did you buy me those things?" she asked and James's eyebrows knitted,  
  
"Because I wanted to, I thought you already knew that,"  
  
"Are you sure you're not just trying to get me to bed?" She snapped and James smiled,  
  
"I'm not that transparent, am I?"  
  
Lily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "So that was what you're trying to do? Why you big, obnoxious. . ."  
  
"Lil, I was joking," he said calmly and Lily still clearly wasn't buying it, "I bought those for you because you like them and I want to see you happy,"  
  
"What? That doesn't make sense at all,"  
  
"I like you, Lily," he smiled. Well, it was half true. But he still couldn't deny that he wanted so much to sleep with her.  
  
Lily eyed him peculiarly, seeming not to believe him, "What?"  
  
"You're different, and I like that,"  
  
"So you're not just trying to get me to bed?"  
  
It took a moment for James to answer that so Lily just threw up her hands in the air frustratingly,  
  
"Your impossible! I can't believe I almost believed you!" she exclaimed in frustration,  
  
"Lil, hold on. Let me explain,"  
  
"Just save what you're doing for another girl, will you, Potter? Because you'd only be wasting your time with me!" she said, motioning for the stairs,  
  
"Lily! Wait!" James followed her to the stairs and grabbed her hand, "I meant what I said when I told you I like you, and no, I'm not trying to get you to bed," he stated, trying to look convincing.  
  
Lily just looked at him, "Why do I find it so hard to believe you?"  
  
He just shrugged and finally, after a brief pause, Lily sighed.  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say James," she folded her arms and looked at him inquisitively, "Any other 'truths' that you'd care to tell me? Perhaps about what's on your mind right now?"  
  
James furrowed his brow, "Um. . . that I'm thinking about how I want to kiss you so badly?"  
  
Lily reddened as she narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm talking about that stupid promise that Lila gave you. You know, that I would go out with you again?"  
  
"Oh, that," he smiled, "So would you?"  
  
Lily just shook her head, "Look, if you want to ask me out, just say it,"  
  
"So if I asked you out right now for a date tomorrow, you'd say 'yes'?"  
  
Lily tilted her head, pretending to think before she said, "No,"  
  
"Hey! That's unfair! You said. . ."  
  
"I said, just ask. I did not say that I'd agree,"  
  
James was silent for a moment then Lily smiled,  
  
"I'm joking. Sure I'd go out with you, if you still want," she trailed off and James's brown eyes brightened,  
  
"You bet I do,"  
  
Lily then looked at him sternly, "That is, providing no monkey business from you, Potter. Do you hear? Just plain hanging out and getting to know each other better, okay? Oh and no more buying me stuff,"  
  
"So, we just hang out and talk,"  
  
"That's right,"  
  
"No monkey business,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And no more buying you stuff,"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Can I at least pay for lunch?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Can I get a kiss then?"  
  
"Maybe in your next life," she replied without missing a beat  
  
"Can't blame me for trying," James shrugged, and Lily just patted him jokingly on the shoulder,  
  
"Nice try, though," she said before heading up her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lil, are you still mad? Where have you been?" a worried Lila asked her,  
  
"No, Li. I'm not mad at you," Lily replied flatly as Lila led her to the bed and sat beside her,  
  
"So, where have you been?" Sabrina asked, sitting on her other side,  
  
"Downstairs to talk to James,"  
  
"Ooh! About what?" Lila asked, leaning closer  
  
"Oh, stuff. Just cleared a few things with him, that's all," she shrugged  
  
"And?" Sabrina coaxed.  
  
"And what?" Lily asked and Sabrina eyed her knowingly before she sighed, "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"  
  
Sabrina shook her head.  
  
"Okay, so I agreed to go out with him again tomorrow," she said and Lila's eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my god, Lil! That's so exciting! You'll finally get to kiss James Potter,"  
  
"Wait! Hold on. Who says I'm going to kiss him?"  
  
"Simple rules of dating, Lil. Second dates always ends with a kiss,"  
  
"Who would make a stupid rule like that? And sorry to disappoint you but I don't have any plans of kissing James Potter, thank you,"  
  
"Duh! Nobody plans on kissing. It just happens," Lila sighed dreamily and Lily just rolled her eyes, unable to conceal her smile.  
  
"I am not kissing him, okay?" she said, although in her mind, she was debating whether or not she should. . . well, it all depended on James.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what are your plans after graduation?" Lily asked, sipping her butterbeer  
  
James looked at his drink pensively, "Maybe I'll just stay at home," he shrugged, "What about you?"  
  
Lily frowned slightly at him before she paused to think of an answer. They've been asking and rebounding questions for about half an hour now and it seemed pretty dull, although it was certainly informative. He only gave brief answers before rebounding the question to her, whish she answers completely. He looked at Lily's beautiful lips as she tilted her head to one side, looking thoughtful. God, how much he wanted to feel those lips against his.  
  
"Maybe an auror. It depends, actually. I mean, I also want to have a family and have children but. . ."  
  
"But. . ." James prodded and Lily just shook her head,  
  
"I don't know, I just couldn't imagine my 'right guy' yet, that's all," she said and James looked at her fixedly,  
  
"That's funny, I could picture my 'right girl' just perfectly,"  
  
Lily blushed, getting his point.  
  
"You sure never run out of things to say, don't you?"  
  
"It's a gift," he shrugged, "So, what about your ideal guy. What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
Lily's eyes suddenly looked dreamy, "Well, he surely must be sensitive and thoughtful," she began and James made a mental self check-up.  
  
I'm sensitive. I certainly can sense if Sirius is up to no good even before he tells me. And I'm undoubtedly thoughtful, I think about her all the time, don't I? That's certainly thoughtful.  
  
"And sweet, romantic, smart, responsible. . ."  
  
Wait, I'm pretty sweet. I mean, my mum said so when I gave her that birthday present last month. Romantic? Well, I'm pretty sure Terri from Ravenclaw said that to me, or was it Trisha? Anyway, I am smart. . . I did get an O from my Arithmancy O.W.L.S., wait, that was Remus. I don't even take Arithmancy. And responsible? I think I'm . . .  
  
"James?"  
  
James snapped out from his thoughts, "Huh?"  
  
Lily looked at him curiously, frowning, "I just asked you a question. Obviously your mind's wandering,"  
  
"No. . . in fact, I was just thinking your question through, that's all," he lied and Lily looked at him expectantly,  
  
"So?"  
  
"What?" he looked at her blankly and Lily just shook her head disapprovingly,  
  
"I just asked you what type of girl do you like?" she repeated, clearly trying to be patient  
  
"Well, I really can't say exactly what I'm looking for in a girl. . ."  
  
"Right. How could I have been so stupid? Of course you don't have an 'ideal girl' since you practically change girls every week," Lily laughed sarcastically  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" James retorted. Actually, most of them don't even last a week.  
  
"Okay, forget it," Lily smiled, "Let's just go for a walk, shall we?"  
  
"Great," James smiled as he gulped down his drink and threw a few coins in the table.  
  
"This is nice," Lily mumbled to herself as the late afternoon breeze swept to her face. James couldn't agree more as he looked at Lily. It was very nice indeed. Her red hair, her closed eyes, her perfect nose, her full lips. . . everything. What he wouldn't give to have her in his arms even just for a night.  
  
"What are you thinking about? You seem awfully quiet," Lily was now looking at him, her clear, green eyes looking at him closely. James blinked a few times,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lily just sighed, "Maybe you ought to be somewhere and doing something else since you've been practically distracted since we left the castle. Maybe we should just head back," she said, looking annoyed  
  
"No. I'm sorry, I mean, I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
Lily folded her arms and stared at him, "No, I'm serious. We could go back if you want to. I'm not pressuring you to bear with me for a few more hours. Surely you'd rather hang out with your friends, I don't mind at all,"  
  
James smiled slightly, "Do you realize you sound like a jealous girlfriend?"  
  
Lily blushed, "I do not! I'm just. . . oh never mind! Let's just head back to the castle, okay?" she shook her head and James grabbed her wrist,  
  
"Lil, wait! Hey, I'm sorry for spacing out but I really want to continue our date,"  
  
Lily looked hesitant, "Are you sure? Because like I said, I'm not forcing you to. . ."  
  
"Lily, you don't need to force anything on me especially when it comes to spending time with you," he said smoothly and Lily smiled slightly,  
  
"Okay. Just don't count on that line to work the next time,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily swallowed hard. I can't believe I'm actually enjoying our date.  
  
She snuck a glance at James, who was busy inspecting the new models of flying brooms displayed in one of the shops.  
  
Do I like him? Impossible. He's been nothing but obnoxious and conceited all through our date, but then again, he's funny and kind of, I don't know, sweet.  
  
Lily hugged herself as she watched James's profile again. He looked so serious and pensive and he is undoubtedly good looking especially when he's smiling and laughing and even when he looks solemn, but she liked his eyes the most. They were so expressive and penetrating that one could get lost in those pair of dark brown eyes but at the same time, they looked mischievous and mysterious. Like he was keeping a secret.  
  
"Lil? You ready to go?"  
  
"Oh, um, yeah sure. Where to next?"  
  
"Wanna head over to the Shrieking Shack?" his playful smile was back  
  
She knitted her brows, "Aren't we not allowed to go there? I mean, I hear it's pretty dangerous inside,"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll protect you," he shrugged confidently and Lily just shook her head,  
  
"Okay, why not," she finally gave in.  
  
Inside the Shrieking Shack was dark, dusty and musty. Lily wrinkled her nose as she tightened her grip on James's hand, which she had no choice but to hold since it was very dark. James led her to the cleaner part of the house, near the long-neglected fireplace and pulled out the sheet covering a cushy, red sofa and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask how you manage to find your way in here," she mumbled as she marveled at the surroundings. Given time and some furniture, this could be a pretty decent house. "I heard this place is haunted,"  
  
"Nah! We come here all the time. It's not haunted," he shrugged, inching nearer. This time, Lily made no thought to move away. James's mouth curved into a smile,  
  
"Um, James?" she whispered as their lips were only centimeters from each other,  
  
"Yeah?" his voice was husky  
  
"I don't think we should do this," she said nervously, feeling torn. Part of her wanted to kiss him, but another part of her didn't want to give in that easily.  
  
James sighed.  
  
"I mean, it's getting dark and. . . well, you know," she tried to reason but James only nodded,  
  
"You're right Lil. We really should be heading back," he said, pulling her up and Lily could feel a heavy weight in her stomach.  
  
"Well, I hope you're not mad at me or anything," she said in a low voice, although trying not to sound as concerned as what she felt and James turned to her, his eyes wide in surprise,  
  
"Never thought you'd say that, Lil,"  
  
"Don't get too cocky. I just don't fancy people hating me, that's all," she defended, not trying to look at him in the eye.  
  
"Of course," James mumbled to himself  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they entered the noisy common room, James immediately found his friends, looking busy in the corner of the room. It was Peter who looked up and saw him first,  
  
"Hey Prongs!" he motioned for him to come over and James glanced at Lily, who was now engaged in a conversation with Sabrina and Lila.  
  
"So, how's it going?" he asked as Sirius was stuffing his robes with the goods,  
  
"Just in time," he smiled mischievously, "All we have to do is sit and wait for the dinner bell,"  
  
James smiled as he sat down beside Remus as Sirius handed him half of the goods,  
  
"So, how did your date go?" Remus asked, and James glanced at Lily, who was talking animatedly with her friends,  
  
"It was okay,"  
  
"Okay? Just okay?" Sirius asked incredulously, then he shook his head, "You must be losing your touch, James. If that were me. . ."  
  
"Well, it isn't you, Padfoot," James interrupted snappishly and Sirius smiled,  
  
"Fine! Sheesh! Calm down, will you? So how long do you have to wait before you could finally, you know,"  
  
James shook his head, "I'm not quite sure. I swear, that girl's bad for my ego,"  
  
Remus laughed, "Finally found your match, eh, Prongs?"  
  
James didn't answer. He just looked at Lily as she tucked a strand of her beautiful red hair behind her ear and smiled at what her friend had said.  
  
He could just imagine her lying beside him, her striking red hair spilled all over the white pillows and her smooth, creamy skin nearly blending with the white sheets. Her emerald green eyes looking at him, heavy lidded and seductive, inviting him for a kiss, and her rose-colored lips provocatively parting slightly.  
  
James shook his head as he realized that the students were heading out the portrait hole for dinner. Sirius stood up and grinned at him,  
  
"Time to deploy," he said before the four of them headed out of the common room.  
  
Author's Notes: I know it's all still pretty mundane so far but I promise to make it a bit exciting in the future. . . 


	3. The First Kiss

Disclaimer: I disclaim the characters and stuff on the story. Only the plot is mine.  
  
I love Lily  
By: Hay Lin Felton  
  
The First Kiss  
  
"Okay, fine, Lil. I believe you," Lila finally said and Lily sighed in exaggerated relief,  
  
"I am so glad," she said dramatically and Sabrina giggled.  
  
"I believed you the first time you said you didn't kiss him, Lil," Sabrina said, picking a chocolate cupcake from the golden plate in front of her  
  
"Right. So when you asked 'are you positively, absolutely, definitely sure you didn't kiss him?' for what seemed like the hundredth time, you were just trying to get my attention?" Lily laughed and Sabrina reddened,  
  
"It's not you I don't trust, it's James," she retorted and Lily smiled.  
  
"I know, but don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," she shrugged, smiling at her friends. Suddenly, there was a commotion a few seats from her and when they turned to look, Peter was already shuddering violently as if having a seizure. Crumbs of food sputtered out from his mouth as Remus tried to steady him with no such luck.  
  
The other students were now beginning to crowd around him as Remus yelled for the professors.  
  
"Help him! Professor McGonagall Professor Dumbledore! Professor Binns! Anybody, please! He's getting worse!"  
  
Lily stared in horror as Peter did shake more violently, his eyes rolling upward and he was knocking the plates over. Remus looked pale and helpless as he gripped Peter's shoulders, trying to steady him.  
  
Where were James and Sirius anyway? Didn't they notice that their friend was having a problem?  
  
Lily craned her neck, looking for James's familiar tousled jet-black hair or Sirius's long and equally dark and messy hair but she found no sign of them.  
  
Just as the teachers were ushering the students out of Peter's way and helping Remus steady Peter, there was a large explosion four tables from them, in the Slytherin table and then followed the panicked shrieks and angry yells.  
  
They all turned towards the interruption and found the Slytherins covered in green gunk and different boils, warts and rashes were found on their faces. Others even had deformed noses or hairless heads and perhaps the worst one Lily ever saw was Severus, who now had an engorged nose, warts all over his face and arms, and white hair and he looked like he was brutally attacked by a hundred bludgers.  
  
Lily felt a weight from the pit of her stomach as she saw James and Sirius leaning in the corner of the room, smirking as if they had nothing to do with it. Which of course was obviously untrue.  
  
"Marauders!" Professor Zinn, head of Slytherin house yelled and one by one, they all came forward. Even Peter, with his food-stained face and robes stood up from the table and approached the tall, pale and sinister looking Potions teacher.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Sirius spoke and Zinn narrowed his dark steely eyes at him,  
  
"You think you're so great, don't you Black? You and your famous Marauders!" he spat sarcastically as Sirius fearfully leveled him with a gaze,  
  
"Well, we do, actually. But we certainly aren't responsible for what happened, if that's where you're going, Professor,"  
  
"Oh really?" he eyed every single one of them evenly and Peter winced in his place,  
  
"So, when Pettigrew conveniently had a seizure, you conveniently weren't in your table and the Slytherin table conveniently blew up, is that what you're trying to tell me?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, "Conveniently,"  
  
Zinn's nose flared, "Don't be a smarty pants, Black!" he yelled when Dumbledore placed his hand on his shoulder as the four of them stifled their laughter.  
  
"That's enough, Charles. Lets just finish this up in my office," then he turned to the four, "Come with me," he said, "You too, Minerva, Charles," he nodded to the teachers and they followed  
  
Lily looked at the four of them disapprovingly. They certainly are gluttons for punishment. She shook her head, feeling sorry for the Slytherins. Sure, they were pretty mean. . . well, they are really mean, but nobody deserved that kind of experience.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, the common room was already empty except for Lily and her friends. Lily was staring blankly at her book as Lila and Sabrina argued over their Divination assignment when the portrait door opened and the Marauders entered, looking tired, disheveled and ironically, grinning broadly. And Lily just couldn't help feeling irritated. How obnoxious could they be? Do they honestly think that their every lame but vindictive pranks are cool?  
  
"What happened?" Lila asked as the four of them plopped on the couch resignedly,  
  
"It was brutal! We had to clean the dungeons only with a toothbrush!" Peter whined, shuddering, "I could still feel that thick gunk on my hands,"  
  
James laughed, "Wasn't it funny when that jar of preserved newts fell on Wormtail? I thought I would just die!"  
  
Sirius joined in and Peter just shook his head, shuddering as if trying to erase that memory.  
  
"I need a shower," he stated before running up to the dormitory, and the guys laughed again.  
  
"So, how bad was your punishment?" Lila asked as she sat beside Sirius,  
  
"Just two weeks of dungeon duty, and no Hogsmeade weekend," he shrugged as Lila gasped a little too dramatically  
  
"That's awful! No Hogsmeade weekends as well?" she shook her head, "Oh you poor dears," she pulled Sirius in a hug and didn't see him wink at James. Remus just shook his head.  
  
Finally, Lily couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her book shut, making Sabrina jump, and gathered all her things.  
  
"I'm going to bed, Bri," she said in a low voice as she headed for the stairs,  
  
"But I thought you were going to help me with my Divination. . ."  
  
"Just copy off my assignment," she said dismissively, pulling out her parchment and tossing it to her friend, "I'm tired,"  
  
She walked to the girls' dormitory but not before glaring icily at James and Sirius.  
  
"Hey Lil!" Lila called out in her whiny voice, and Lily turned reluctantly,  
  
"What?" she snapped,  
  
"Aren't you going to stay for a while?" she asked and Lily shook her head,  
  
"Maybe next time," she shrugged indifferently, before heading up the stairs, "Or never," she added silently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James crawled into his bed that night and closed the curtains to block of Sirius's snoring. He pictured Lily's face earlier at the common room and knew that something big was up.  
  
In the years he had stalked Lily, he knew how strong-minded she can be when she chooses to and it takes a lot to calm her down.  
  
He turned to his side, picturing Lily's smile, with her green eyes shining and her red hair framing her face. She looked like a goddess.  
  
Finally deciding against sleep, he got out of bed and headed out the door, down to the common room where surprisingly, he found Lily.  
  
She looked up at him and exhaled sharply.  
  
"I thought you went to bed already?" he asked  
  
"Obviously I'm not," she answered sharply, "Now, do you need something?"  
  
James sighed, "Actually, I want to talk to you,"  
  
Lily looked up, "Talk?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, frowning as James sat a few feet from her,  
  
"Maybe not exactly talk," he began and Lily's frown deepened, "Okay, that didn't come out too well," he breathed.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is, I. . ."  
  
What was he trying to say?  
  
Lily tilted her head and looked at him impatiently, her frown never leaving her face.  
  
"Um, are you mad?" he asked and that's when Lily's eyes flashed as she inhaled sharply. He braced himself for her blow-up.  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad?" she asked incredulously and James winced, "Just because you pulled that stupid, and not to mention cruel, prank on the Slytherins just for what? For your stupid attention and reputation? Why would I be mad for something as pointless as that?  
  
"I take it you are?" he asked and Lily's eyes flashed, "Look, Lil, it was just a stupid joke, that's all. It was just payback for what they did to our classmates. . . to you,"  
  
Lily glanced away and James knew he'd hit her.  
  
"Even just once in your life, don't you want to get back at them for all the verbal abuse they've been throwing at you since first year?"  
  
James made a face, thinking of the Slytherin prats that had called Lily different foul and hurtful names, Slyhterins like Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Narcissa Black. . .  
  
Lily shook her head, "I guess I do," she finally spoke and James felt relieved that Lily finally calmed down, "But I still think what you did was downright rude," she finished and James just smiled at her, moving closer.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I upset you," he said, marveling at her beautiful face. Lily faced him and stared into his eyes as he stared back. He seemed to be absorbed in her deep pool of emerald eyes as he fought the urge to pull her and kiss her passionately, which was what he was dying to do, but he knew better.  
  
"Are you really? Sorry, I mean?" Lily asked and James nodded,  
  
"You know I never want to you to be upset, Lily. I like you so much. You knew that since first year," he breathed and Lily bit her lip, still staring at him with a slight gratifying smile on her lips.  
  
"I realized that. . . but when you started to. . . date those girls, I thought you finally got bored with me and stopped. . ."  
  
"Lil, I never stopped liking you. You were just so mean to me to notice that. I just dated those girls to distract myself since you wouldn't even talk to me. . . I just thought I'd get over my- obsession if I went out with those girls. . ."  
  
"Oh really?" her softened eyes turned steely again as she stepped back, "So, are you saying you didn't enjoy even just one of them while you took her to your bed and. . ."  
  
"Of course I enjoyed it," he said simply and Lily's jaw dropped and her green eyes widened in shock, maybe from his bluntness, "Because I was imagining that I was making love to you," he continued, bracing himself for one of her virginal tirades but all he heard was her ragged breaths,  
  
"Are you telling the truth?" she asked looked up at him, her clear green eyes shining.  
  
James just smiled slightly, nodding as he leaned closer until he felt her soft lips against his. He ran his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He kissed her lips softly and slowly. Lily sighed as she ran her hands to the sides of his face and returned the kiss equally.  
  
James smiled against her lips, pleasingly surprised at her response as he kissed her more passionately, as his tongue urged her lips to part until Lily finally gave in. He probed his tongue inside her mouth and Lily caught on quickly, doing exactly the same. He pulled her closer as his hands ran up and down her slim back and her arms encircled his neck.  
  
Who knew prim and icy Lily Evans, could be this hot and sexy turning him on like this? James ran his hand under her sweater and over her warm and bare skin when Lily jerked away, her green eyes wide with alarm.  
  
She looked so beautiful even with her tousled hair and smeared lipstick over her slightly puffy lips and rosy cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered to herself as she stepped away from him, placing her hand on her chest, unaware that she was clutching the front of her blouse tightly,  
  
"What?" James finally spoke, sounding and looking confused  
  
"This is so wrong," she finally said, on the verge of tears, "I- It's a mistake," she tried to explain and James warily stepped closer,  
  
"No, Lil, it's not. . ." he trailed off as she shook her head violently  
  
"You don't understand! We barely know each other and now we're- we're. . . kissing!" she exclaimed and James couldn't help but admire her flashing green eyes and fiery red hair,  
  
"Lil, it's called chemistry. It's like a feeling of intimacy between two people even though they just met. In our case, we've known each other for about seven years now and I don't think what we have is a lot stranger than. . ."  
  
"Don't you dare lecture me, James Potter! I perfectly know what chemistry is and there is absolutely NO chemistry between us!" she erupted and James sighed,  
  
"Alright, Lil, if you say so," he said, shrugging as he motioned for the stairs to the boys' dormitories and Lily was dumbstruck. She turned to him,  
  
"Is that all you can say?" she demanded and he turned to her, his mouth in a lopsided grin,  
  
"You were hoping for a goodnight kiss?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively  
  
Lily blushed furiously, looking away,  
  
"You are impossible, James Potter," she said in a low voice,  
  
"No, Lily Evans, I'm not impossible. You are," he said, before finally heading up to the stairs,  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Okay, maybe this chapter suck big time but I promise to make it all better after the finals. . . and may I add that I just made Tom Riddle close to their age, two years older, actually to have a bit of edge, if you guys don't mind. This is a fic, anyways so. . .  
  
So everyone, I hope you'll continue to R&R and I'm happy to announce that you don't have to log in to review. . .  
  
Love you all!!! 


End file.
